


Постояльцы гостиницы на горячих источниках

by WTF Gintama 2021 (WTF_Gintama_2021)



Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Texts G-PG-13 [5]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen, Horror, Kagura-centric, Missing Scene, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gintama_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Gintama%202021
Summary: Кагура совсем не понимает, зачем было покидать Эдо и ёрозую в разгар так замечательно пахнущей цветами сакуры весны.
Relationships: Kagura & Sakata Gintoki
Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Texts G-PG-13 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110950
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Gintama 2021





	Постояльцы гостиницы на горячих источниках

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн неопределен и весьма размыт, но определенно после арки с гостиницей на горячих источниках

Капля алой крови стекает в бороздку у ногтя. Местечко, где еще пару минут назад красовалась заусеница, слегка пощипывает и ноет. Кагура закатывает глаза и встряхивает рукой: было бы о чем беспокоиться, имелись травмы и похуже. К тому же, надоевшую заусеницу она содрала сама — долго норовила поймать слишком короткий, но снедающий внимание кусочек кожи, бодро торчащий и цепляющийся за все вокруг. Кагуре было скучно, и она искала себе занятие. Еда как раз закончилась, Гинтоки и Шинпачи куда-то подевались, а больше развлечений в этой дыре не сыскать.

Если честно, Кагура совсем не понимает, зачем было покидать Эдо и ёрозую в разгар так замечательно пахнущей цветами сакуры весны, но Гинтоки решил наведаться в эту странную горную гостиницу и никаких аргументов против не слышал. Можно было бы остаться и не сопровождать его. Только думать о поиске денег на пропитание в отсутствие Гинтоки Кагуре хотелось еще меньше, чем переться сюда.

Наблюдая за трещиной, тянущейся вдоль стены, она на автомате сует все еще саднящий палец в рот и посасывает подушечку, касаясь языком мелкой ранки. Говорят, слюна животных обеззараживает, они зализывают полученные увечья и в итоге выживают. Люди и аманто ведь тоже животные. Просто научились ходить прямо, разговаривать и понимать чужой язык, изобрели технику, оружие, бенто в целлофане по пятидесятипроцентной скидке... Но слюна ведь осталась прежней, правда?

Кагуре не нравится эта гостиница. Здесь неуютно, сыро и серо. Она любит все яркое, светлое и притягивающее к себе. Гостиница тоже тянет, но, скорее, ко дну, чем вверх, к солнцу. Да и солнца здесь не видно: небо постоянно затянуто тучами, а, может, это все — отголоски тумана, ежедневно подползающего к воротам их пристанища и облизывающего железные створки. Кагура передергивает плечами и, сглотнув чуть солоноватую из-за крови слюну, выпускает палец изо рта. Но не отводит взгляда от стены и изгибов трещины.

Временами ей кажется, что вместе с ней в комнате есть кто-то еще. Справедливо рассудив, что это — лишь иллюзия из-за висящего на стене портрета какого-то древнего императора с насупленными бровями и весьма пронзительным взглядом ярко-зеленых глаз, она пытается больше об этом не думать. Но иногда до избирательного слуха доносятся отголоски чьего-то дыхания, а однажды Кагуре и вовсе показалось, что ее пытались толкнуть — она как раз хотела дотянуться до забытых Гинтоки злаковых батончиков на верхней полке. 

И все же рядом никого нет.

Даже Гинтоки и Шинпачи. 

И это — страннее всего. Ведь они не упустили бы возможности поваляться лишний часок без дела: либо задремав, либо разговаривая о всякой глупой ерунде.

Кагура наблюдает за покрасневшей кожей возле пальца — кровь больше не выступает, но жжение ощущается до сих пор, — и снова возвращается к созерцанию трещины. Она понятия не имеет, что нашла в этом неглубоком разломе довольно старой, если не сказать ветхой, стены, но все равно смотрит, смотрит, смотрит.

Настенные часы отбивают десять, и Кагура невольно вздрагивает. Гинтоки с Шинпачи свалили около трех часов назад, и с тех пор от них ни слуху, ни духу. Конечно, высока вероятность того, что они отмокают в горячих источниках или же — с их удачей это неудивительно — и вовсе там утонули. А, может, их припахала к чему-нибудь хозяйка гостиницы, и тогда они вряд ли появятся в комнате до утра. Но... Но что-то сосет под ложечкой, заставляя все чувства обостриться разом. Из-за этого Кагура даже на сорванную заусеницу забить не может — она ей как мозоль на струне эмоционального восприятия.

Хмыкнув, Кагура хватает зонт, стоящий у двери, и отправляется на вечернюю прогулку по окрестностям. Обычно она предпочитает проглотить пару порций рамена перед сном, но и нагулять аппетит к утру тоже не будет лишним. Тем более, что где-нибудь по пути она может встретить своих потеряшек. Или к ее возвращению они уже заполнят своей пустой болтовней их комнату, и она просто начнет по привычке закатывать на это все глаза и встревать во всевозможные споры. Вариантов куча. Как и того, куда пойти.

Ноги несут ее сами, Кагура даже не особо разбирает дорогу. Рукоять зонта привычно теплая, а его вес отлично оттягивает руку. Даже ранка на пальце внезапно перестает беспокоить — тело наконец-то вспомнило о возможности регенерировать, спасибо, что не через триста лет. Ступни в легких балетках едва касаются пола, Кагуре кажется, что она не просто идет, а пританцовывает, точно слыша несуществующую музыку. Коридоры, тускло освещенные прокоптившимися газовыми лампами, такие же серые и негостеприимные, как и само здание снаружи. На Кагуру давит вся эта смесь блеклых цветов, да и ширина помещения оставляет желать лучшего. Хорошо, что посетителей здесь практически нет — она бы точно с кем-нибудь сцепилась, если бы пришлось проталкиваться в тесноте.

Несуществующая мелодия явно ускоряет темп, потому как Кагура тоже начинает спешить. Она даже прищуривается, не понимая, куда несется, что-то внутри рвано клокочет и ищет выход. Ей не нравятся все эти эмоции, ей не нравится быть здесь, ей ничего в данный момент не нравится.

А больше всего ей не нравится внезапно раздавшийся оклик, доносящийся откуда-то из западного крыла гостиницы.

В нем она разбирает собственное имя.

Затормозив на долю секунды, она мысленно прокладывает маршрут и срывается с места.

Ей кажется, что кричал Гинтоки. Ей кажется, что его голос звучал не призывно-шутливо, а скорее умоляюще. Ей кажется, что она никогда прежде не слышала такого тона у него.

Сердце бухает о ребра с сумасшедшей скоростью. Практически с такой же Кагура петляет узкими гостиничными коридорами.

Оклик доносится еще дважды или трижды. Она предпочитает не вслушиваться, потому что велик риск потерять бдительность, захлебнувшись переживаниями. Пытаясь завернуть за очередной угол, она открывает рот, чтобы вдохнуть воздуха и...

И тут же ударяет кому-то локтем под дых, потому что её схватили за плечо и прижали к губам едва теплую ладонь.

Нападающий, к его чести, выдерживает внезапную атаку, а после, неловко встряхнув, разворачивает Кагуру к себе лицом.

Она застывает. Потом моргает раз, второй, третий. Уставляется во все глаза. И начинает рефлекторно потирать палец, где прежде ноющая ранка уже почти исчезла без следа.

За ее неловкими движениями наблюдает взъерошенный Гинтоки. Он кажется бледнее обычного. И глупее обычного тоже. Или эта странная эмоция в его взгляде — растерянность и обеспокоенность? 

Кагура наклоняет голову набок, не спрашивая ничего.

Гинтоки приоткрывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но в следующее мгновение Кагура чувствует, как по позвоночнику проползает неприятный холодок.

Оклик доносится снова.

Все еще её имя. Все еще голос Гинтоки. Все еще умоляющий тон.

Кагура сглатывает и медленно, но уверенно отступает на пару шагов, поднимая перед собой зонт.

Гинтоки меняется в лице, а затем тихо, едва слышно шепчет:

— Ты тоже это слышала?

Спину обдает ледяным холодом, будто кто-то опрокинул за шиворот ушат воды.

— Надо убираться отсюда, — продолжает Гинтоки, пытаясь подойти ближе. Кагура только крепче перехватывает рукоять зонта и ни на миг не закрывает глаз.

— Где Шин-тян? — спокойно интересуется она и, заметив еще одну эмоцию, мелькнувшую во вроде как знакомых глазах напротив, убеждается в собственной правоте.

— Он... — Гинтоки мешкает долю секунды. — На источниках. Давай заберем его и сматываемся.

Оклик доносится до ушей Кагуры еще раз. Она шумно выдыхает.

— Нет, ты ведь тоже это слышишь! — Гинтоки нервно облизывает губы. — Надо сваливать.

— Надо, — кивает Кагура. — Но я никуда с тобой не пойду.

Лицо Гинтоки искажает гримаса возмущения, и Кагура только усмехается, подмечая мимику, которой прежде никогда не видела. Да и как она могла?

— Ты идиотка! Помереть захотела? — вопит Гинтоки, пытаясь подойти поближе, но маячащий практически перед носом зонт не позволяет ему это сделать.

Кагура расплывается в довольной улыбке:

— О нет, я хочу жить. Поэтому никуда с тобой и не пойду. И да, идиот из нас двоих ты.

Гинтоки непонимающе хмурится, а Кагура делает еще один глубокий вдох и кивает в сторону.

— Мог бы подготовиться и получше, придурок.

На миг замерев, Гинтоки прослеживает траекторию ее взгляда, а после застывает, явно осознав, насколько оплошал.

Сердце в груди Кагуры снова заходится галопом, но на этот раз — от предвкушения интересной схватки. В мгновение ока она принимает боевую стойку, занеся зонт над головой. Стены вокруг становятся еще тусклее и бесцветней. Голос, зовущий ее из дальних комнат, начинает звучать тише. Лицо Гинтоки, снова повернувшегося к ней, искажается в недовольном и слегка зверином оскале.

Нет, Кагуре не жаль разбивать собственный образ недалекой девицы. Она умеет подмечать детали. 

— Он так не улыбается, идиот, — выплевывает она и замахивается в первый раз.

Существо, стоящее перед ней, не отбрасывает тени.


End file.
